


An Adventure Awaits!

by crimsoncomradeposts



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncomradeposts/pseuds/crimsoncomradeposts
Summary: The trials and tribulations of one Adam Sackler, jetting off to meet your family overseas.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Up, Up, and Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the-temple-pythoness on tumblr who inspired me to write this. Hope you enjoy it! <3

He’s _nervous_. So incredibly nervous. In fact, now that he’s thinking about just _how_ nervous he is, he realizes that he doesn’t think he’s ever reached this level before. Not even when he’d been performing in front of other people. This . . . This is something **new** , something _different_.

He shouldn’t be this on edge, but then again, he’s not the kind of guy that flies halfway across the globe to meet his significant other’s family. That’s reserved for someone who’s more . . . **_shit_**. This is _serious_. _He’s_ serious. He’s in a _serious **committed** relationship_ with you and now he’s flying overseas to meet a bunch of strangers who, should all go right, want to bring him into the fold of their lives.

“Hey,” you whisper to him, hand slipping into his to lace your fingers together. He can hear you just fine, but even still, it takes him a moment to snap out of these thoughts that swirl around in his mind. You can tell that he’s nervous. He’s been on edge all week. “They’re going to love you,” you reassure him, your thumb gently gliding along his knuckle while you speak.

He swallows, adam’s apple bobbing with the motion, and before long he’s giving you a nod to acknowledge what you’re telling him. “Yeah,” he says, dragging the word out. “I know. I know, I know, I know.” Adam’s lifting his free hand to wave about as if to wave off the notion that he’s anything other than calm, cool, and collected.

But you know him better than that, and he knows you know.

The flight takes an obscene amount of time, or maybe that’s just him that feels that way. Could it be because he’s never flown this far out of the country before? But when the plane finally lands, he leans over you to peer out of the window, looking at your new, and oh so foreign, surroundings. With a contemplative hum, he moves back into his seat and waits to depart from the plane so the two of you can retrieve your bags and officially kick off this week long trip.

The trek from the plan to customs had been relatively uneventful, but it was once the two of you reached the customs agent that Adam’s famously unfiltered mouth pipes up. He’d known you could speak the language here fluently, you’d told him as much, but he’d just never _heard_ it until now. It had shocked him, seeing you transition so easily from English to this one, so much so that he’d all but shouted a ‘ _ **What the fuck**_ ’ so loudly that heads turned nearby.

You were quick to usher him through, offering your apologies to the customs agents before you were both off to baggage claim. This is going to be a long trip, you can just feel it. If he can’t handle the language, how will he cope with the culture?


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam, bless his heart and all his good intentions, had offered to drive you from the airport to your family’s residence, which was over an hour away. But you’d made this trek time and time again, nearly every year for the past six years, so instead, you’ve opted to take the wheel. Relax and enjoy the scenery, you’d told him, which is exactly what he planned to do.

Adam, bless his heart and all his good intentions, had offered to drive you from the airport to your family’s residence, which was over an hour away. But you’d made this trek time and time again, nearly every year for the past six years, so instead, you’ve opted to take the wheel. Relax and enjoy the scenery, you’d told him, which is exactly what he planned to do.

“This is weird,” he says, eyes taking in the road signs that are so vastly different from the ones he’d grown up knowing. “This is so fuckin’ weird. This is like Twilight Zone weird. Shit’s so different here.”

You can’t help but huff out a laugh at that, your eyes still fixated on the road while he shifts in his seat, neck craning to look back at a house you’ve just passed. “You’ll get used to it. By the time we get ready to leave and go back home, you’ll be so used to everything here that it won’t even phase you.”

\--------------------------------------------------

An hour, and some more complaining on Adam’s part, later and you finally arrive to your family’s home. Adam leans forward, eyes peering up at the home as you shut the engine off and remove the keys from the rental car’s ignition. “Home sweet home for the next week,” you say, to which Adam only gives a half-hearted ‘uh huh’ in reply. Opening up your door, you step out to open the trunk and retrieve your suitcase. Adam’s close behind, reaching for both his suitcase and your own, the sudden desire to impress your family overcoming him as you give him a quick kiss to his cheek in thanks.

By the time the two of you look up, your family is already on the doorstep, eagerly awaiting the both of you. A gasp escapes you, and a wide smile stretches across your face as you dart away from Adam to rush to your family, giving each and every one of them a hug and a kiss in greeting. The closer that Adam gets, the more he can hear of that unfamiliar language he’d initially heard at customs. He smiles awkwardly, head nodding like he understands what your family’s telling him as they turn their attention to him now. the suitcases are dropped to the ground, his body rigid when each member pulls him in for a hug. You can’t help but laugh at the awkwardness of it all, and you know that he’s doing his best, but it’s a lot for him to take in. Thankfully, one of your parents steps in, doing their best to make him feel welcome in a way that he’ll be more comfortable with.

“We’re sorry for all the fuss. As you can see, we’re very happy to have you,” they say to him, and instantly, you can see the tension releasing from his body. “Please, come in. Dinner’s on the stove, it should be done soon.”

The inside of the home is, he thinks, is almost like something straight out of an Ikea magazine. As his gaze wanders around, he notices that the ceiling is covered in thin strips of wood paneling. “You two will be staying in the downstairs apartment,” your mother blurts out the second that you’re both inside, door closed behind you. This is a fact you’d already known, having been through this each and every time you visit. Hooking an arm around Adam’s, you thank your mother and lead him away to head downstairs, both to show off the space and to give him a much needed break from the sudden onslaught of your family.

“What’s so funny,” he asks, once the two of you are alone, your shoulders shaking from laughter.

It hadn’t struck you until now, but—

“It’s just interesting. You’re normally the one overwhelming everyone with your energy, and now you’re finally the one who’s overwhelmed. I just found it to be funny is all.” Your shoulders roll into a shrug, and though he scoffs at your explanation, he can’t help the smile that forms, his own laughter following.

“They were . . . nice.” His head nods, and his hesitance makes you laugh all the more.

“Come on, let me show you around the place. It’s even got a sauna down here,” you exclaim as you reach for his hand. He’s all too happy to oblige, lacing his fingers with yours. “We need to be quick, though, dinner’s almost ready.”

He follows your lead, eyes wandering around each new room that the two of you enter. “What’s for dinner,” he asks curiously to which you shrug.

“Don’t know. Usually when I come home, my mom likes to make something traditional, so I’m sure it’ll be something along those lines.”

You don’t elaborate on what traditional means, and your nonchalant shrug makes Adam a little wary. He’ll find out soon enough what’s on the menu, but for the time being, you’ll let his mind wander.


End file.
